conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:World War III Battle Determiner
Hello fellow members of Future World. As approved by United Planets, we shall proceed with the rules as determined by User:Woogers: 1) Someone invading a territory will delineate the area over which it is fighting. This should be done reasonably. If the battle is near the capital of a region, the battle should be over that region, plus or minus, not the whole country. 2) From a list, the two belligerents will select the quantity of units and number of people. The belligerents are to subdivide their army into from 2 to 5 divisions labeled with capital letters. These are posted online but kept invisible until after each sub-battle. 3) Battles are mapped out on real-world physical or otherwise maps using the cosketch website. Players will take turns moving their divisions around the battle map. When two divisions occupy adjacent areas, a sub-battle takes place. 4) A public spreadsheet is used to determine who wins each sub-battle through certain type-matchup formulas. I will be the calculator for your convenience, but anyone who disputes can recheck the calculations. A number is generated for each belligerent, and the higher number wins. 5) The winner takes said territory if they win more sub-battles when one side's strength is used up. Casualties are determined by 1/6 of the total participants, distributed according to the ratios of the battle numbers, rounded to an agreed-on significant figure. In order to make sure everyone is acquainted with the rules, we will be running a test battle in Katima Mulilo, Namibia over control of the Caprivi Strip. All players will keep their respective countries, and will be playing up to 1/10th their army size (rounded up to the thousand) for practice purposes only. Upon consensus, we will commence operations. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Its time for me to be a retard mathematician again. Although I do understand the process, I don't think I am quite ready to do it yet. I am going to have to see some real worked out examples before I can say anything. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Although I'm not participating actively in the war, I would like to point a couple of things. First of all, I like the idea of a "scientific" way to solve battles. This could help players to accept things. Anyway, I see two BIG PROBLEMS that can affect negatively to the determiner: 1.- With the actual unrealistic and uncontrolled armies, any player can say that he/she has an army of millions of people and millions of military stuff, so how are we going to put it in a formula?? SOLUTION: A committee should control what we write in the pedia and approve or deny the military of every participating nation according with the nation, the economy, the demography, etc. 2.- With the actual unrealistic and uncontrolled way to play military actions, any player can put millions of people and stuff in any place of the world almost magically. This kind of game is of course unrealistic and makes impossible the use of any kind of formulas. SOLUTION: A committee should control any military movement and approve or deny it according with the reality. --BIPU 17:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) With regards to number one, in the battle calculator, each unit is assigned a value based upon its perceived tactical value. The sum of those values of deployed units cannot exceed the set battle cap, which is currently 5000. This allows for an element of strategy, and makes sure one side doesn't steamroll the other with millions of units. This solves your concern, when it comes to battle actions, at least. Outside of wartime, I can't help you. As for number two, the system also includes a system of taking turns with troop movements, but it needs to be fine-tuned for equality. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I still don't understand, if the cap is 5000, each player will have 5000 men on the field. Now, will we be using an application to control our strategies and movements, or will it still be wiki-based? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No, not 5000 men on the field actually. Each unit is worth a different amount. I believe the extremes are Medic (1 point) and Aircraft Carrier (varies based on number of aircraft, up to 59 points). So you can only have units until the point value adds up to 5000, then you can't have any more. As for movements, that's where cosketch comes in. You basically take turns drawing troop movements on a map. Where movements collide, a battle takes place, and you use the calculator to determine the winner. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But will flanking and those types of strategies have no effect in this case then? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) What I perceived was determining how many people each unite constitutes, and saying you could only use each person in your army once, so if you sent 8,000,000 people to Namibia, and you decided to sent 5,000,000 to the deciding battle, etc., you have used up 5,000,000 troops and you can only participate in further battles with 3,000,000, even though you still technically have 5,000,000 more troops. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Are you considering any way to show technical or quality differences between the armies of two nations? It is obvius that is not the same 5000 soldiers of USA thatn 5000 soldiers of Namibia. How different kind of units (MBT, IFV, Infantry, artillery,...) are going to be considered in the simulator? --BIPU 09:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Every type of unit I could think of is accounted for. If anyone feels some are missing, I can add them. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC)